Standing on the Edge
by KestrelNight
Summary: It was a normal day in the life of Katara Watercrest, that is, until a body falls onto her car. "Are you done poking me now?" he asks with a smirk "Oh well I'm sorry. It's not every day that a guy falls onto your car with a massive injury. Things like that don't happen! And I know sarcasm when I hear it! I'm sixteen, not three" I snap. AU ZUTARA!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story on this account and I'm really excited about it. I hope you guys like it!**

**Note: I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! NOT AVATAR OR ICON FOR HIRE.**

**And so...it begins.**

I would have never guessed _my _life would end like _this_; never in a thousand millennia. But, I guess, it's just how the dice roll or the cookie crumbles; however you'd like to say it. What I mean to say is that, it was out of my control. But, again, I never thought I'd die here in this cold dark place, without any sun to give me warmth. Not that I've had much of that in my life.

But, I think I'm getting ahead of myself here. Let me start from the very beginning; that one fateful night when everything changed.

February 8th, 2014.

You see, I was in the car with my parents; heading home from my aunt's 50th surprise party. Though, it wasn't much of a surprise due to one of her co-workers R.S.V.P-ing to the party through her.

But, here I am again, going off track.

Anyway, we were about ten minutes from my house. My parents we ignoring each other, again, as I sat in the back seat with my bright teal headphones on, listening to 'The Grey' by my favorite band- Icon for Hire. Though my music was up full blast I could hear it, the sound rang through the car; the unmistakable sound of something falling on the roof. Something heavy. My body stiffens and my head snaps to the window, where a dark clad arm could be seen attached to a pale hand. I speak before I think.

"It's a body!" I gasp and jump; my headphones falling, forgotten in the confusion. I look to my parents in the front seat and see they are just as shocked as I am. My father's naturally tan face has drained to a sickly beige tone, along with my mother's. I notice my father moving his foot to slam on the breaks.

"Don't!" I halt him. He looks at me with questioning wide eyes. If he slams on the breaks I know the person will go flying off the car.

"Why not?" My mother exclaims in my father's place. I don't answer and, instead, I roll down my window. A noise that symbolizes a helicopter fills our red dodge Nitro. I grasp the hand, which is unnaturally cold, and elbow of the arm. Using all of my strength, I pull the arm until I see a shoulder followed by another shoulder and another arm. It feels as if I need to do this and I have complete confidence in my capabilities.

_But why? What am I doing?_

"Katara! What are you doing?" my mother squeaks_. I wish I knew!_ I lean out the window until my hips and down are the only things keeping me in the car. I hook my arms under the person's armpits and heave myself back into the car. The limp body follows me, sliding off of the roof and into the window. As I scooch myself further and further down the seat, away from the window, more and more of the body enters the car. I feel my back hit the other door and I let out a deep breath. With the last of my strength I pull the rest of the body into the car with me. I fold my legs underneath myself and look at the head now perched on my lap. Half of his face shows as the other half is pushed up against my thy; the eye I can see it closed. The scent of something melting floats into my nose and I nearly gag, my head jerks back from the stench. Forcing the bile back down my throat, I maneuver my head next to the person's mouth. I remember seeing this done in a movie during health class. I listen for a breath and look for a hint of their chest rising and falling.

Seconds pass and I feel a faint brush of air against my ear.

"They're alive" I whisper to myself. "They're alive" I say louder

"What?" My father finally speaks up. I look down to the part of the face that's showing. It's distinctly male.

"He's alive" I repeat.

"We need to get to a hospital" my mother orders. The male below me stiffens and groans. I lean closer to him and breathe through my mouth.

"Do you not want to go to a hospital?" I ask him quietly in the hopes that he'll answer back. He shakes his head lightly and hisses in pain.

"No hospital" I say sternly to my parents.

"Katara we-" my father begins

"No hospital" I say, not leaving any room for argument. My father looks into my eyes through the rearview mirror. My eyes are full of determination. He knows there is no arguing with me when I'm like this so, he just nods curtly. I give him a small apologetic smile before I turn back to the boy in my lap as my mother guffaws at my father. I run my finger through the soft ebony hair on his head in a comforting motion. He relaxes a bit and turns his head.

What I see makes me want to vomit again.

His entire left eyes, and the skin surrounding it, is cover in a blistering, bleeding, hot burn. I suck in a shocked breath when his good eye opens, revealing a scared golden iris. I settle myself down and force a calm and encouraging smile onto my face and into my eyes. I continue weaving my fingers through his shaggy hair.

"It's going to be okay" I say softly. I see the light of consciousness fading in and out of his eye.

_He's going to pass out soon! What do I do?_

"Can you tell me your name?" I ask him gently. The passing street lights cast a fiery glow over his face though; most of his features are still hidden in the shadows.

"Zuko" he says in a raspy voice laced with pain

"It's going to be okay Zuko, I'm going to help you" I assure. His eye closes slowly and he breathe out words that I can barely make out to be-

"Thank you" his body goes limp and I fight myself not to panic. My father rolls up the open window and the chopping sound is replaced by the soothing sound of my music and heavy breathing. It softly echoes throughout the now silent car.

_In your deepest pain, in your weakest hour, in you darkest night; you are lovely._

_I am standing on the edge of returning or just running away._

**_Pretty please with a Zuko on top review and tell me if you love it or hate it!_**

**_(*) Kestrel_**


	2. Just a Dream?

**So I've actually had this story kind of just sitting in my Word Folder and I decided to post it on a whim.**

It's as if all hell breaks loose when my father turns off the car in the driveway. My mother is screaming and my father sits, frozen in his seat as I push open the door and hop out of the car, being careful of Zuko's head.

"Dad!" I bark him out of his stupor "Carry Zuko to my room" he nods and get out of the car as my mother continues to yell. I grab the keys out of his hands and race to my front door. It takes me a few shaky tries to get the key in the lock, when I do; I burst through the door and up to my room. I strip the comforter off my bed and shove it in a corner. I can hear my father's heavy laden footfalls slowly climbing the stairs. I run to my bathroom and grab a large bowl from under the sink. I let cold water fill it as I open my linen closet and gather a few soft wash towels. I hear the familiar screech of the springs from my bed. I carefully walk the now filled bowl and towels to my room. I wince when I see his face again.

The burn looks even worse in the light.

I gather up my courage and ask my father to leave the room. He looks about to object but, I give him that determined look, he sighs dejectedly and walks out, closing the door behind him. I pull my desk chair beside my bed and sit with the water bowl on my lap. I lay my hand on his forehead before hissing and pulling back. He was on fire! I dip a cloth in the cold water and, taking a deep breath; gently press it on the shiny, fleshy burn. My eyes widen when I hear sizzling. The cloth in my hand becomes warm and red with blood. I grab a new cloth and repeat the process until the cloth stays white and cold. It takes an hour. When that happens I check his forehead again. I let out a shaky breath when I realize it back to a somewhat normal temperature. I stand and fetch a blanket from my closet, draping it over his black attire, which is ripped and tattered. I walk over to the door, opening it slightly. I take one more quick look to the boy on my bed. His relaxed and steady breathing brings a small smile to my face before I slip out of the room and walking into my brother's. Sokka is away at college so I'll sleep here. I crawl into his bed, like I used to when I was small and I had a nightmare. His familiar scent surrounds me and offers me comfort.

That's what all of this was. It's only a nightmare.

Things like this don't happen in real life.

My eyes drift close and I fall into the abyss of sleep.

I wake up with a gasp.

"What a crazy dream" I mumble to myself as I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. I stretch my arms above my head and let out a yawn. My hair falls into my face and I blow it away. I look around and realize; I'm not in my room. I slowly let my arms fall to my sides.

"What?" I whisper. _Why am I in Sokka's room?_

A sickening feeling grows in my gut as I stand and walk the short distance to my room. I turn the knob on my door and quietly open it.

"It was just a dream. It was just a dream" I repeat to myself as I squeeze my eyes shut. I take a deep breath and peek one eye open. I take a few moments to take in my bed.

It's perfectly made; neat corners, fluffed pillows.

"Mom must've done it" I try to convince myself.

"Done what?" asks a raspy voice from behind me. I let out a small scream and spin, losing my footing, I fall on my ass. Looking up from the floor, the sickening feeling in my gut solidifies and drops.

"Zuko!" I breathe. His burn looks better but, not by much. His flesh is pink and rough and his left eye can only open a bit. Burns shouldn't heal that quickly. Though, he must be feeling better if he's up and walking around. He rolls his eyes, which causes him to wince, and offers me his hand. I take it and he hauls me up with a large amount of strength. I stand steadily on my feet and look at him in awe.

"Is there something wrong?" he says with barely controlled annoyance. I ignore his comment and poke him hard in the chest.

"What was that for?" he growls

"You're real" I say in disbelief.

"Yes" he nods

"This isn't a dream?" I clarify

"No" he confirms

"Oh my god" I jump back "Who are you?

"Are you done poking me now?" he asks with a smirk. I blush when I realize how attractive he looks. Even with the scar, his aristocratic features shape his face and his golden eyes stand out against his pale skin. I shake the thought away; getting angry at his sarcasm. _I don't even know this guy! I should be running! _Instead, I answer_._

"Oh well I'm _sorry. _It's not every day that a guy falls onto your car with a massive injury. Things like that don't happen! And I know sarcasm when I hear it! I'm sixteen, not three" I snap. He looks shocked before a fire grows in his eyes at my words.

"No I'm _sorry _for inconveniencing you with my injury! It's kind of hard to steer with one eye! I'll just go" he snaps back, walking down the stairs. _Yes go! That's what we want him to do!_

"What the hell were you steering, a broom? You fell from the _sky _dipshit. And you're not going anywhere with that injury!" I grab his arm roughly and he hisses in pain. We go quiet and I look at him in shock before hardening my face. _Wait, why are you telling him to stay?_

"Take off your shirt" I order, fighting down a blush.

"What? No!" he wretches his arm from my grasp

"Unless you want me to make more cuts and bruises, you'd better listen. Now; take off the shirt." He glares at me before complying. He moves his hands to the hem of his shirt. He lifts the shirt off gently, wincing whenever it got caught on a dried cut. The color drains from my face when I see the numerous cuts lining his torso and arms. Most of them reopen, spilling fresh blood.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask quietly, my eyes flitting over each cut and bruise.

"According to you I fell off a broom. Let's just keep it that way." He says curtly, once again wincing when the movement of his chest opens another cut.

"I'll get the peroxide and bandages" I sigh walking up the stairs again.

"Wait" this time he grabs my arm, though significantly looser than I did to him.

"What?" I ask, turning to face him.

"Why are you doing this? Helping me, I mean." He asks with a sort of desperate tone. I rack my brains for an answer that doesn't sound idiotic. Frankly, I turn up short.

"I don't know" I say truthfully

"That not a good enough answer" he tightens his hold on me though his gentle voice never waivers.

"When you tell me how you ended up on my roof then I'll tell you why I'm helping you" I pry his fingers off my arm and walk the rest of the way up the stairs and into the bathroom.

We spend the next hour, sitting on my bed and dressing each cut. When he winces, I do as well. I don't like being the one to cause him pain. Once each wound is covered I put the peroxide away and toss the bloody towels in the trash bin. We go silent and my hands fidget. I don't mind the quiet but, when it's filled with tension as this one is, I feel the need to break it.

"Do you want breakfast?" I ask, glancing at the clock on my nightstand. "Or lunch" I add when I see its past noon.

"That sounds good" he coughs.

"Oh come on" I throw my hands up "You can't tell me you're getting a cold now. We should just put you in a bubble" I say with finality

"I'm sure I'll be fine" he smirks. Heat rises to my face and I dash down to my kitchen to find…nothing.

_Since when is my fridge ever empty?_

_Does that mean we have to go out? Like in public?_

_I have no choice._

"Let's get lunch. I'll drive us somewhere. Got anything in mind?" I ask, laughing nervously, as I grab a shirt, jeans, and a jacket from my closet before going into the bathroom to change.

"I'm not from around here" he says from the other side of the door.

I slide on my black skinny jeans. "Okay then, how about Nifty Fifties?"

"Nifty what?"

"Nifty Fifties it is." I declare as I braid my hair to the side and slide on a dark purple tank top. I hear him chuckle.

"Ready?" I ask, opening the door. I look up to see he's still shirtless.

"I wasn't able to carry a suitcase on my broom." He jokes.

"Oh, right…I think Sokka might have some clothes you can wear." I say as I go into his room.

"Sokka?" he flinches as he tries to raise a brow. I take a break from my rummaging through drawers to frown at him.

"Are you sure you're okay to go out? It sounded like you fell pretty hard. Plus your eye."

"I'll be fine" he smirks. "Unless you'd rather not be seen in public with a Scarface."

"I don't give a damn about how I look in public. I'm already the weird kid in town. Not much can make it worse. Are you sure you're okay?" I ask again

"I'm fine…Wait, I don't know your name."

"I guess there wasn't any room for introductions last night." I grin and go back to my rummaging.

"Well then, what's your name?" he asks

"I'm not telling you" I laugh

"Tell me your name" he orders. By the tone, I can tell he isn't used to being turned down.

"You have to guess" I throw him a dark red shirt and black jeans that were always a bit too big for Sokka.

He catches them easily and murmurs _thanks _before going into the bathroom.

"I'll be in the car" I shout to him from the landing of my stairs.

"Car?" he shouts back

"Yea, car. Big, shiny, metal thing in my driveway" I sigh feeling more anxious by the second.

_We really shouldn't go anywhere if he's still injured…_

_But, food._

"Uh?"

"Hurry up!" I order, biting my nail. A nasty habit I picked up when I was young.

_How am I handling this so well?_

_A guy fell onto my car roof last night and my first instinct was to pull him into the car?_

_And now were going to lunch._

_Where's mom and dad?_

I groan at myself.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid-_

"I thought you said you would be waiting in the car?"

I snapped out of my thoughts to see Zuko standing at the top landing to the steps.

_He looks much better._

_Handsome even._

_Or hot._

_Yep, he looks hot._

_I wonder how he would look without the scar._

"Uh, yea…the car. Follow me" I say as I walk out the door into the bright noon sun. I hear the door close behind me and Zuko gasp.

"Welcome to Riverside, where nothing ever happens. Well, except for people falling on cars but that only happens every other month." I taunt but, by the look on his face, he didn't realize that.

"I'm just kidding" I laugh as I unlock and hop into my dark blue pickup. Zuko eyes it cautiously before moving to the other side.

"It's not going to bite you" he glares at me before pulling the door open and sliding into the seat.

"Is this thing even safe?" he asks

"Depends on who you ask" I grin and take off with my passenger gripping his seat for dear life.

**So yea... chapter two!**

**Please Review!**

**(*)Kestrel**


	3. Diners and Secrets

Minutes later we arrive at my favorite food place. Nifty Fifties fully equipped with arcade and mini golf. I look over to Zuko who looks like he's about to be sick.

"Don't you dare throw up in my truck" I warn before hopping out of the diver seat and stretching in the afternoon sun.

"What's that smell?" Zuko asks

"Fry oil and teenage hormones" I smirk before leading him inside the tin building. His eyes widen a comical amount when he sees all of the flashing lights and moving robotics.

"Hey, little sis!" Suki greets from the matrondee stand. "Who's your friend?"

Zuko's head whips out quickly and Suki gasps.

"Suki, meet Zuko. Zuko meet Suki"

Neither exchange a word but, Suki has an astonished look in her eye.

"You can take your normal table and I'll tell _Toph _that you're here." She scurries away. And I take my normal booth in the corner.

"That was weird" I yawn "Sorry, Suki doesn't normally act like that"

I wait for a response but, when I look up, I can see that the man across from me is completely spaced out.

"Zuko!" I huff

"What?"

"You gonna look at the menu or not?"

He's about to say something snarky when Toph's voice rings above the rest.

"Sweetness! Toro's stuck in the tubes again!"

"Oh no! I'll be right back" I say to Zuko, before running off.

Third Person PoV:

The small blind girl takes a seat across from the scarred man.

"I thought you were dead!" he says breathlessly

"I did die! Your soldiers killed me and my family!" she hisses

"I didn't want that-"

"I don't have time for your excuses. Leave now. Fire Nation scum" she spats

"Toph I-"

"We don't want to hear it" Suki growls when she walks up behind Toph

"Suki I'm trying-"

"Can it Sparky! Leave us alone. Go somewhere else."

"Listen to me!" he slams his fists on the table, leaving minute scorch marks. "I taught Aang Firebending"

"Bull shit" Toph remarks immediately

"How do you think I got this?" He hisses, pointing to the fleshy scar over his eye.

"I'm blind, you idiot" she scowls

"He has a quarter of his face burned off." Suki explains to Toph "Tell us what happened"

"After your village burned down" Suki flinches "My uncle had finally pushed me over an edge I had been teetering on for years."

"I'm not here for metaphors" Toph scowls

"I decided that enough was enough. I wanted the killing to end so I sought out the Avatar."

"And you're telling me Aang just let you in without a care in the world?"

"No, it took me months to gain his full trust. He was just on the verge of mastering Firebending when the Airships invaded the temple. I thought it was just Azula but, my Father stepped out instead. I told Aang to run while I hold them off and he did. I managed to take a few soldiers down but, by the time I reached my father, I was weak. He told me I was a disgrace and burned my face. Next thing in know I'm flying through the air and I land on the hood of what's her name's car"

"Is Aang all right?" Suki asks

"As far as I know"

"He's not lying" Toph confirms

"You can still Earthbend?" he asks incredulously

"In very small amounts but, yes"

"What is this place?"

"As far as I know, it's the Spirit World" Suki answers; Toph scoffs.

"You don't agree?" Zuko asks, directing his question to the blind girl

"I just have other thoughts on the matter" she answers mysteriously.

"Like?"

"Toph likes to think that there is more than one world; that there are thousands of them sitting next to each other with different realities." Suki explains, rolling her eyes.

"So a line of worlds with different things going on in them? Those are some deep thoughts."

"Well when you can't see, you can't get distracted by everything around you" she scowls

"I just say it's the Spirit World because it's easier to explain that that" Suki smirks.

"Spirit World huh?" Zuko sighs and Suki nods

"So we're?"

"Dead, yep."

"Is that why my face healed so fast?"

"No, that was Sweetness"

"The girl who saved me?"

"Yep. She's a Waterbender with very powerful healing abilities, she just doesn't know it."

"What happens at home now that we're all here?"

The bling girl sighs. "We don't know"

Katara returns holding a small child on her hip. When the boy sees Zuko, he buries his head into her shoulder.

"Hey, have you all met?" she smiles, unaware of the tension floating around the table.

"Yep" Toph grins "Sparky here was just telling us how you met. It was so nice of you to get him off of the road and drive him to the hospital. That is so like you Sugar Queen."

The girl looks at Zuko with a '_what the hell' _expression.

"I just thought they would like to hear the story" he coughs

"Okay then" she says slowly "Zuko, meet Toro" she hikes the boy on her hip higher "He's one of the orphans at the home I work at"

"You look after orphans?" he asks

"Well I have to do something in my free time" she laughs

"What happened to his face?" Toro asks bluntly

"Toro!" Katara scolds "It's not nice to ask people things like that"

"I'm sorry" the child bows his head.

"It's okay" Zuko replies awkwardly

"Okay now go and play but, stay out of the tubes, I'm not coming to get you again" The brunette releases the child and he runs away. Suki smiles at the boy as he runs.

"Well I'd better get back to work" the short haired girl sighs "I'll just get you two usuals, kay?"

"That'd be perfect Suki, thanks!" Katara smiles as she sits down. Suki nods and walks away. "Oh crap I forgot my wallet in the truck, be right back!" she gets up and runs away.

"Is she always this hyper?" Zuko asks with a smirk.

"That boy was from Suki's village. He doesn't remember much but, he has an unexplainable fear of fire and the color red" Toph says sullenly

"You mean he was…"

"There when the village was burned down? Yeah, he was. Suki saw him go, said it was horrible. I'm glad I didn't have to see my family burn. I just had to feel it. I had to wait until I couldn't feel their hearts any long for me to know that they were dead."

"Toph I…"

"I don't trust you and I don't like you. I wish you hadn't of come here and ruin the little peace we have left. It's rare to see a Firebender here but, it always ends in tragedy. My statement stands, I want you to leave but, Katara seems to have grown attached to you. I'm not as forgiving as Suki so I swear; if you hurt her I will have no problem going to jail for murder."

Toph's words leave the boy speechless across from her.

"Got it!" Katara cheers happily when she returns.

"Good job Sweetness. But I'd better leave you two _alone_." The blind girl smirks before slipping away.

"It's not like that!" Katara shouts after her. She huffs and sits down as they wait for their food.

"Why'd you lie to them?" she asks abruptly

"I thought it would be safer than saying I fell off of a broom" he says after some time.

"You're probably right" she sighs

"So, what'd you order us?" Zuko asks

"A cheeseburger with fries and a large chocolate milkshake" she grins happily

"What?"

"You don't know what a cheeseburger is?" he shakes his head

"Good! I'd like to see your face when you first try a hamburger" they sit in silence for a time and Suki brings out their food.

"Enjoy!" she grins before going to another table.

Zuko look down at his food with a discernible expression.

"What is this?" he asks suspiciously

"Just eat it!"

"Where are the chopsticks?"

"No chopsticks just eat it with your hands" she demonstrates on her own burger.

"That's barbaric" he gasps

"Well _sorry _princess. I didn't know you needed to eat with silver chopsticks on a golden plate" she scowls. He glares at the girl before picking up his burger and taking a bite. His eyes widen a fraction.

"This is great!" he says with his mouthful

"Nope, you're still a boy" she sighs "Always talking with their mouths full. I'll never understand it" he sends her anther glare and swallows his food before speaking again.

"What are those?" he asks, pointing at the fries.

"Chopped potatoes fried in oil and coated in salt" she answers "And before you ask, that is milk and chocolate frozen and then mixed"

"And this stuff is normal here?" he asks

"Yea" she says "Almost every place has them"

"Amazing" he grins, eating his food.

The duo are almost finished their meal when a chime tone goes off

"What's that?" Zuko asks, looking around

"My phone" she answers "Hold on, it's my mom" Katara pulls a small phone out of her pocket and clicks answer.

"Hey mom"

_"Katara! Where are you? Where is that boy? Are you okay? What the hell were you thinking last night?"_

"We're both fine mom. We just went out to lunch" she sighs

_"Lunch? You went out to lunch? With that man? Are you serious right now Katara?"_

"Well there wasn't any food in the fridge and…"

_"And what Katara? You thought it would be a good idea to take him out? Are you an idiot? You must be! What will people think when they see you with him huh? Did that thought even pass through your thick head? I swear you are completely-"_

Suddenly the phone is ripped away from Katara's ear and closed.

"You're eyes are watering" Zuko states giving her a napkin and placing the phone at the far end of the table.

"Thanks" she mutters, dabbing at her eyes

"Is she always like that?"

"Pretty much, boy is she going to be pissed when we get home" she grins weakly.

"You're going back after she said that to you?" he asks with wide eyes

"What else can I do?" She sighs

"Leave"

"And do what? Living alone costs money I don't have and I'm only sixteen. I'm not an adult"

"How long until you are an adult?"

"Two more years"

"You have to be eighteen to be an adult here?"

"Yes"

"That's horsemonkey shit. Where I'm from if you can handle yourself, you're an adult. I know a twelve year old running around; free as the wind and he seemed to be fairing pretty well last time I saw him"

"What? Really?" she laughs "Can I live where you do?"

"Well as soon as I find my way back, I'm bringing you with me" he grins

"You would do that?" she asks quietly

"To say I owe you would be an understatement so think of it as my way of repaying you"

"I'm holding you to that Zuko" she states

"I'm sure you will…Katara" he smirks and her jaws drops a bit

"Who told you?"

"Toph let it slip"

"God damn that blind girl!" the brunette groans

"I heard that Sweetness!"

The duo was driving along when Katara makes a sharp right.

"Sorry, I just remembered I have to go to my gym."

"What?" he asks

"Gym, the thing you do sports in? My trainer asked me to come and pick something up." She explains parking the truck and hopping out. Zuko follows quietly.

"Hey Coach!" Katara yells. Zuko notices the long braid before the person. The whole world seems to go silent and the trainer's whispered words sound more like shouts.

"Zuko?"

"Ty Lee?"

Then, they're running towards each other and collide with enough force to knock a normal human against a wall.

"Oh my god! It's you! I can't believe it. What happened? Are you okay?" Ty Lee asks with tears in her eyes

"How did you get here? I thought you were safe with Mai and Azula?" he asks

"So did I but, Mai found out and told Azula and she…she killed me." Zuko hugs her even tighter.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have helped me"

"You're my best friend. How could I let you do it alone?"

"Um, hello? I'm very confused right now; I'm guessing you two know each other?" Katara coughs.

"He's my best friend"

"She's my best friend" they answer immediately.

"I got that bit? Ty? Are you and Zuko from the same place?" She asks sweetly

"Yea we've been best friends since we were children" the bubbly girl laughs

"So you fell off a broom too?" Katara grins

"Wha-"

"And Toph and Suki too? And little Toro?" she whips her head towards Zuko.

"Well um. How did you?"

"Please" she scoffs "By now I know that if I lift my feet off the ground, Toph can't see me. I know Suki is hiding things. I want explanations, now."

"You're…" Zuko begins

"Not what you expected? I'm not an idiot. I know when I touch people with water, they get better. Well I didn't before but, then Toph called me a Waterbender and it all made sense. You didn't fall off a broom Zuko, your father murdered you and you murdered hundreds. You killed Toph and Suki and Toro and when this explanation is over we are going to have a long talk. Now…

Start talking"

Chapter Three and things are Heating UP!

(*) Kestrel


End file.
